


Sage

by aspermoth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F, Heartbreak, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspermoth/pseuds/aspermoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggy knew the minute she stepped in through the front door that Sage was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sage

Maggy knew the minute she stepped in through the front door that Sage was gone. Oh sure, everything still looked the same; everything was in its proper place; but it all felt different. Lifeless. Like its soul had been bleached out. Like their home had been turned back into just a house.

She wasn't surprised. She'd never expected her to stay for this long. Sage never settled; Sage never stayed. Sage bounced from one place to the next, one partner to the next, girl, boy, boy, girl, Peter, Sally, Alex, Amy.

Maggy.

They'd met in a coffee shop two years ago, when Maggy was still at university. She hadn't been able to help noticing Sage. Everybody did. Sage glowed and sparkled and bounced and spun. Sage chatted with everybody, flirted with everybody, made friends with anybody.

But she'd chosen Maggy to sit with, to drink with, to talk to. They'd discussed Maggy's final essay. And Maggy had fallen in love.

It was strange, falling in love with a girl just like that. Maggy had never really been interested in other girls before. Then along came Sage; freckled Sage of the auburn curls, the yellow eye shadow, the green eyeliner; and that was that.

Sweeping a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, Maggy slipped off her sensible black work shoes and walked into the kitchen, the uneven flagstones icy cold against her feet. The whole of her felt cold. Like she'd aged a hundred years. Like twenty years of snow had settled around her bones. Like Sage was gone.

They'd started dating not long after they'd met. Maggy was surprised how soon they settled into being a couple. How soon they made mutual friends. How soon people started referring to them as one entity: MaggyandSage. They'd clicked. Just like that. Just like a fairy tale.

They moved in together after a year or so, into the country home belonging to Maggy's somewhat grating but very affectionate mother. They'd decorated it together, made it their own.

But somehow, she knew that Sage had never really let her in. That there was a secret part of Sage, deep down, that nobody had ever seen or touched, not even her. And until that secret was breached, nobody could keep Sage.

Maggy walked on and into the living room, where their – her – chair stood by the fireplace. The chair where they'd curled up before the fire to many times, together in one chair, with one blanket, as though with one body, sharing one heart. But Sage had never truly shared.

Sage could not be claimed, comforted or kept.

Maggy lit the fire. Curled up in the chair alone. Pulled a blanket over herself.

And willed the snow in her bones to melt away.


End file.
